1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to switching systems, and more specifically to a maintenance system for keeping error records of a switching system.
2. Description to the Related Art
In conventional switching systems functional modules are interconnected by a data bus and packets are transported between the modules over the data bus. When an abnormal condition occurs in the system, a logic analyzer is brought into the system and hand-wired to the data bus for monitoring the packets transported along the bus. However, the use of the logic analyzer requires a special team of experts. Additionally, the logic analyzer is not provided with a sufficient amount of memory for storing records to be analyzed to allow identification of the fault.